Akaza
|alias = Hakuji |race = Demon Human |gender = Male |age = 18 |hair_color = Pink Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 1 Blue/Black |relative(s)=Koyuki Unnamed Father (†) |eye_color = Blue Yellow |affiliation = Twelve Demon Moons |partner(s) = |status = Deceased |manga_debut = Chapter 62 Chapter 63 |image_gallery = Akaza/Image Gallery }} |Akaza}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Three.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 3 While he was human, his name was Hakuji. Appearance Demon - Pink hair and eyelashes, yellow eyes, blue marking all over his body, pale/white skin Human - Black hair, blueish eyelashes, blueish eyes, with three black lines on each arm (criminal marks for Theft) Personality Akaza is a strong, stubborn and impulsive demon who enjoys fighting, especially strong demon hunters or Pillars. He looks down anybody that he deems as weak but shows genuine respect for those who are strong - regardless of race - in his eyes. He is also easily angered and annoyed especially by the whims of Doma and weak people. Despite his passion for fighting and his obstinance, Akaza does know when to resign. As a human, Hakuji possessed the same stubborn personality with a big heart and resilience. He valued others more than his own well-being and to a degree feels self-deprecation from having a life full of empty words and promises. Certain aspects of Hakuji's personality are displayed in Akaza as when he refused to eat women, despite knowing it would make him stronger if he did so. History Prior to being turned into a demon by Kibutsuji Muzan, he was Hakuji. He was born with fangs and thus was termed as a "Demon Child". He was born and raised in the slums. He had been taking care of his sickly father for a long time since he was young. In order to pay for medicine, he would go out in town to pickpocket, he was caught three times (each time he was caught, he was branded with a pickpocket mark). This would get him beatings from the magistrate with the threat of getting his hands cut if he stole again, but he nonetheless continued to steal until his father hung himself. In the letter he left, he stated he wanted Hakuji to live a full life and didn't want to take any medicine if it was the result of stealing. Now inked into his wrists where the triple band of a criminal signifying that he has committed his third and final offense, Hakuji was eventually banished from Edo, and in his rage he picked fights with people and beat them up, and that was when he met Keizou, the owner of a dojo with no students. Hakuji challenged him to a fight, but Keizo defeated him with ease. He then decided to take Hakuji under his wing so he could nurse Koyuki, Keizou's sickly daughter, after her previous caretaker (her mother) drowned herself due to stress. Hakuji ended up tending to Koyuki and indirectly motivated her by telling her that "there will be a next year" to see the fireworks. Three years later, she was in good health and could stand and do chores. In addition, he also trained as Keizou's pupil of the Soryu style, which healed his soul. Eventually, Keizou asked Hakuji to take over the dojo as well as taking Koyuki as a bride, to his surprise and embarrassment, he agreed to, vowing to himself that he would have two people to protect, even at the cost of his own life. At a festival, Koyuki told him of her past, asking if he was really okay with the proposal, to which he reaffirmed his vows to her, promising to protect her for the rest of his life. However, on taking a short trip to visit the grave of his deceased father to inform him of his marriage, on his return, he saw people outside his home and immediately knew something was wrong. He was then informed that someone had poisoned the well from where Koyuki and Keizou drank water from, and that they were both dead, and assumed it to be the work of the nearby kenjutsu dojo who were never able to defeat Keizou or Hakuji. Enraged, Hakuji went to that dojo and killed all sixty-seven members there with his bare hands, pulverising them to the point where almost all of the corpses were no longer recognisable in their original form. This incident caught Muzan's attention, wondering if a demon committed the massacre, disappointed to find out that it was but a human, Hakuji told him to move, but Muzan stabbed his face with his hand and gave him his blood, telling him that he intends to create 12 powerful demons , thus turning Hakuji, into the demon and one of the first members of the 12 Demon Moons known as Akaza. Over the centuries, he lost his memories of the time he became a human, with only one single desire to become stronger despite not knowing the reason why he wanted to become strong. Also, as noted by Douma, he refused to ever eat women. Also, he was dispatched by Muzan for special missions only (such as searching for the Blue Spider Lily). Synopsis Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Akaza appears before Muzan Kubitsuji and reports to him that he could not find the Blue Spider Lily and that he took down one of the Pillars. Abilities and Powers Human Abilities Peak Human Endurance '- Prior to being transformed into a demon, Akaza (Hakuji) demonstrated superhuman endurance at the age of 11 as he endured beatings that could make a grown man go numb (100 beatings) thus earning the title of "Demon Child". '''Superhuman Strength '- At the age of 11, he was able to lay waste to grown men in a fight and at the age of 18, he was easily able to decapitate, dismember and mutilate people with his fists that even Muzan thought that it was a demon who performed these feats. |Soryū Shiki}} - A barefisted martial arts style taught to him by Keizo when he lived with him and took care of Koyuki. He used it to kill the kenjutsu students with ease and probably was the inspiration of his Destructive Kill Style used when he became Akaza. Demon Abilities His blood demon technique work by |Jutsushiki tenkai}}. After deploying his technique, he can use his ability to create various shock wave-like attacks. He could also track his opponents by tracing their bloodlust |Hakai satsu}}: * |Rashin}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 12 - Deploying a compass underneath him with numbers from 1 to 10. It can detect all incoming attacks through sensing battle spirit''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 152, Page 18. * |Kūshiki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 16 - Punching the air, he creates a powerful multishot shockwave range attack. * |Ranshiki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 21 - Punching in front of him, he creates large shock waves that fly forward. * |Messhiki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 21 - An explosive forward jump followed by a punch that was able to go through Kyoujurou Rengoku's Purgatory attack. *'Leg Style '- Techniques where he uses his legs to attack **'Cap Tip Slice 'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148, Page 9 - A reverse, rising axe kick he can use to attack behind himself. **'Flowing Light FlashKimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 148, Page 12 - Multiple, rapid straight kicks that each produce powerful shockwaves. **'''Ring of a Thousand Flying PlanetsKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 8 - Rapid, flowing rising kicks that hit an opponent from below. *'Dual Layered Demon WickKimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 148, Page 14 - He punches rapidly with both arms at once, each producing powerful shockwaves. *'''Crush StyleKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 5 - Techniques that involve crushing attacks from above. **'Willow of a Thousand FlashesKimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 149, Page 6 - A powerful downward punch that delivers a large shockwave into the ground, causing massive damage to the ground. *'''End StyleKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 13 - Powerful techniques. Presumably Akaza's strongest techniques. **'Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow'Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 13 - Incredibly strong and fast blows that attack from every direction at once almost randomly. They created seemingly thin, sharp shockwaves. Trivia *Akaza was the only demon of the Twelve Demon Moons who refused to eat or kill women, and was given special permission to do so.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Page 8 Quotes * "Elegant!! This is finely crafted swordsmanship! Splendid! Give me your name! What is it!? I want to remember you!" Chapter 148, page 10. * "Yes. I'm repulsed by weaklings. They make me vomit." Chapter 148, page 18. * "... I don— I... just don't care any... more..." Chapter 155, page 18. - When asked by Muzan if he could withstand his blood. * "But for over a hundred years, I kept pointlessly murdering over and over again. Yet, at the end of the day, it's just a pathetic, comical, uninteresting story." Chapter 155, page 19. Navigation ru:Аказа Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased